A Good Thing From A Bad Situation
by Ashafree
Summary: Rated M for Language, and couple of graphic Scenes. CH 4 HAD A LEMON, IF you want the original copy PM your email ill send it to you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(Raven's POV)

After an amazing date with the most wonderful guy I've ever met, I knew a kiss was coming. I mean, I've seen enough romance movies with Starfire to know that when you're on the front step and the guy hasn't gone back to his car yet, it means a kiss. But I don't know what the hell I am doing! As incredible as Damon is, I don't doubt he's had many woman before me. His black hair and hazel are seriously drool worth. I'm just nineteen but I'm not naive. He's twenty-four, which doesn't bug me, but it's a problem to Cyborg, Beast boy, and Robin. Beast boy made such an ass of himself earlier, acting like he knows what's best for me. Like he's one to talk! He brings home a different girl every weekend. One a week and they normally don't leave his room until twelve the next day! Anyway, my current problem is how to get this kiss over with and get back to my room before Cyborg notices Damon's Audi outside.

"Well, um, this is your stop. Look, Raven, I'm awful at goodnight kisses. I tend to fuck this up and look like a total moron."

"At least I know I'm not the only who doesn't do this easily," as a slight blush appeared on my cheeks. He gave me the most amazing smile, so sweet and comforting, and I knew if he wanted to drag me upstairs and fuck me, I'd probably let him. "To be honest, and this is going to sound completely lame, I've never been kissed before."

"I figured, you seem extremely nervous."

"In my defense, if my lovely teammates had their way, I will never be kissed. Speaking of which, I should get to my room before the notice I'm gone." Reaching toward the access pad but he caught my hand.

"Then I'd better do this fast." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Letting my eyelids slide shut, my arms twist around his neck. He deepens the kiss and pulls me closer, feeling a lump at stomach, I let passion take over. Gently pressing his tongue through my lips, I open my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. His hand drops from my waist and cups my right cheek, and my fingers found their way to his hair. Suddenly, someone was growling in my ear, next thing I knew I was being hauled towards the tower. I whimpered, his tall green hands threw me over his shoulder and continue growling until we entered inside. Cyborg, who was yelling at Damon, sounded beyond pissed. He lifted Damon by the back of his shirt and dropped further away from the tower. Beast boy gently, placed me on my feet and looked me straight in the eye.

"How could you let his filthy hands anywhere near your ass? He was groping you and you didn't even notice? What the hell's wrong with you?" Looking down, trying to hide the pain in my eyes.

He looked at me, sighing softly, "No. Nothing's wrong with you. I'm sorry I said that. He's the one with the problem. You just have no experience."

My head jerked up in anger, "Well, That's due to my looks and the two of you! But other than that, I could get guys!"

In an apologetic tone, "Rae" He breathes, "You have fantastic looks." With a serious tone he add "He wants sex at any costs. I warned you! We locked you in your room for your protection and what do you do? You just ignored it! Normally, we'd sit the guy down, give him the third degree, and put pepper spray in your pocket. Do you know how scared I…we were when we couldn't find you? CY's already decided that you're enough of a worry that he doesn't want kids anymore! And he and Bee figured something out."

"You don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself. And didn't you two do that whole third degree, pepper spray thing with Star on her first date with Robin?" I rebutted.

He took my hands and looked into my eyes, honesty waving off of him. "That guy over there smells like hormones, blood, dead roses, and snake venom. He's no good. That combination waves the rape flag, Rae. I smell it every time I help some poor woman being attacked. He's no good. I'll talk to Cy and try to make it so you can date him but you can't be alone with him."

"Okay. But just until I can prove to you he isn't a rapist." Looking into his sincere green eyes as he nodded.

Deciding then and there that Damon and I couldn't be together. Beast boy would never lie to me and I trusted him completely. We looked at where Cyborg was yelling at Damon about inappropriate hand placement. I guess I hadn't noticed he wasn't really touching my waist courteously like I was thinking while we kissed. Apparently, Cyborg had seen the young man running his hands all over my body!

Beast Boy ran out to him, I could faintly hear Cy screaming, "If you ever touch her like that again, I'll blast you until you are so crispy, that I have to bury a body! Now get out!" Damon's eyes widen at the threat.

"Easy, dude. Rae agreed to our terms. No need to get violent. But if you do anything to harm her, physically or mentally, I'll chop you up into little pieces and feed it to the sharks, got it?" Damon nodded quickly "Now get out."

I stood up and waved timidly as he left. He continued to look over his shoulder, as he walked over to his car, glaring at Cyborg and Beast boy. Cy and Beast boy were walking back when he chuckled darkly, Cy locked the door then set the alarm. Giving me a disapproving look then suddenly grabbed my cloak from the hook by the door and place it around me. Although, I was embarrassed, I made no noise to stop him.

"I never want to see you in anything without two straps again, understood? That dress is too short, you're never wearing it again without legging or stocking or whatever." He sighed in frustration.

"Okay."

"And don't talk back to me because…Okay?" He looked at me in surprise.

"Yes. Okay. Beast boy tried to warn me about Malchior and I got burned, Cy. I'm not saying Beast boy's instincts are always right but if Damon's scent is being compared to a rapist's scent, I'm pretty sure that's bad. As for the dress, He bought it for me. I'll throw it out, I don't really want anything to do with him now."

Flabbergasted, "Uh, okay. B's promised to make his French toast if I'll make the eggs and bacon."

"Okay. I'll be up as early as possible then." I kissed Cyborg's cheek, "Thanks for caring."

Heading for my room, I heard Beast boy's heavy sigh. "Why did you get a kiss and not me? I care too."

Cyborg patted his back, "Sorry, kid. I'm big brother, you're not. You're just the annoying little green thing."

"Gee, thanks. I'm going to bed." He said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun comes up, as my eyes fluttered open. Getting up, I smell of bacon cooking. As I make my way to the kitchen, I hear Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting about tofu vs Meat, entering I see Robin and Starfire, discussing their wedding plans. Starfire kept using her whining voice to try and get him to go to Tamerian like she wanted to before getting married on Earth.

"I am going to meditate on the roof before breakfast." Keeping my voice emotionless.

Beast boy grinned at me "OK. I'll come and get you when it's was ready"

I nodded at him, I ascend to the roof. The morning breeze hit my face as I pushed open the door. The brilliant ocean view is breathtaking, I smile to myself. I sat crossed legged and levitated up to do my meditation. But I'd barely reached my center when someone grabbed my waist and pulled me to the ground violently. My head flew up and locked eyes with Damon.

"What -" I begin as he clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up. I would've gotten this last night, had those idiots not interfered. Listen well, Raven Roth. You're mine now. You will do as I say, you'll bare the child I plan on placing in your womb for me and my wife. You are about to go through the same thing your mother did, little Gem."

He changed into a demon before my very eyes. His Hazel eyes melted into red eyes, while his pale skin turned red with silver scales. Suddenly, my legs were pinned apart and my hands were above my head. My mouth moved but nothing came out. I was completely at his mercy. He didn't need to hurt me so much but by the time it was over, I was covered in bruises and tears were streaming down my face from the pain. He vanished in a flash with a wicked grin and I curled into a ball to sob.

My emotions were silent for once, except for Timid, who was crying with me. I lay there for what seemed like forever trying to pull myself together. The door swung open and Beast Boy cheerfully whistling reached my ears.

"Okay, so, I figured I'd bring you breakfast up here cause it's such a…RAE!" The plate broke when it hit the ground but his only concern seemed to be for me. My ripped pajamas all around me, he pulled me into his lap.

"Who did this? Where is he? I'll kill him!" Deep in his throat, I could hear him growling, searching for him. He yanked off his shirt and handed it to me, it's the best he could at the moment. Sliding it on, he began to rub my long, violet hair while letting me cry into his shoulder.

I whispered, "Damon was a demon, I couldn't fight him. I was too weak." Feeling ashamed at the statement. His growling came to a screeching halt and he nuzzled my neck until I looked at him.

"Raven, I swear, when I'm done with him, that asshole will wish he'd never laid eyes on you. I'm sorry this happened." I began to cry harder.

"I hate what I have to ask. Will you please let me take you to the hospital? You need to have an official report made. In case he does this again in some fake human form like with you." He pleaded with me.

My tears subside for a moment, "When we come back, will you make me another plate of French toast?"

With an Incredulous tone, "Are you hungry? Cause while you pull on something to wear to the hospital, I could fix another plate for you to eat in the car."

"Sure. Thank you. Most people would vomit after that but I want food. How screwed up is that?"

"Well, you don't have anything to vomit, Rae. I've got an idea. I've got a doctor friend that can be over in an instant. You'll just have to wait in the Med. Bay. Is that okay?" He looks in my eyes with concern.

"Yes. Um, could you help me up?" I didn't want to get up, I was still in a lot of pain.

"I'll carry you down. It looks like you hurt a lot." He stood up without letting me out of his arms and carried me to the Medical Bay. Placing me down as gingerly as he could, he grabbed a clean gown from the drawers and carefully helped me into it. Then he grabbed the phone and dialed a number without any hesitation. "Stacy? Hi. This isn't a catch up call. I need a favor." He paused briefly. "I need to come to the Tower immediately. Bring your rape kit. Thank you."

He hung up, "She'll be here in 15 minutes."

Pushing the intercom button. "Cy, bring my plate to the Med. Bay. Don't let anyone go to the roof. I'll explain when you get here."

"Sure, man. What's wrong with Raven?"

"I'll tell you when you're sitting down. Tell Robin he's going to need to get the door in a few minutes, and to call the cops. I already called a female doctor over."

"This sounds bad, dude. Who hurt her?" Dear Azar, Cyborg sounded angry.

"That's not important right now! If you go on a rampage, it'll only make things worse! Get your ass down here!" He removed his finger from the intercom button and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm causing a lot of problems." He looked at me in surprise then carefully brushed the hair from my face.

With a stern face, "You are not the cause of any of the problems, Raven. You are the victim and you're going to get justice."

"Beast boy? He said he wouldn't stop until I was pregnant." I try to swallow, "He wants my baby for his wife, apparently. I think I may be pregnant now." He paled slightly but kept a brave face. He pulled out a pregnancy test out of a drawer, and said very calmly, "How long till you can take one of these?"

"That is not necessary, Garfield." My mother appeared beside him, He jumped up in he stared at her in shock for a moment before something seemed to register.

"What do you mean by that?" the curiosity ringing in his voice.

"My poor girl is pregnant. I sensed it all the way in Azarath. Along with her pain." She sat on the side of the bed and pulled me close. I felt safe being in her arms, like everything else could just go away.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I always hoped your first time would be much better than mine." She stated with an ironic drawl.

My Aunt Helena suddenly appeared and was staring at me intently "I was just hoping she would be married, Ariella. Stop hugging her like that. She's damaged enough." Beast Boy and Ariella glared at her, she ignored both of them. She waved her hand over me, "Girl. Definitely a girl baby. No matter, we can get rid of it with a wave of my hand. Are you ready?"

I drew my knees up to my chest and wailed, "No! That's murder." Beast Boy moved closer to me almost placing himself between me and my aunt, "I'd rather die. Demon or not, she'll have human blood too. I will find someone to raise her to be good like the monks did for me." My eyes pleading with my mother.

Cyborg knocked; eying everyone curiously before handing Beast boy the plate he was holding. Beast boy placed the plate and the glass of orange juice on a tray and pushing it over to my bed.

"Here we go, Rae. You'd better eat before it gets cold." He dragged a chair over to my aunt and my mother, then sat at the foot of my bed. "Don't stress her out, lady. She's had enough of that for one morning." His eyes narrowed at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Helena stared at Beast Boy, his lips curled in a snarl. He morphed into a green tiger and growled at her before changing back and saying, "Beast boy or Garfield, if you want. Basically, I'm somebody who could rip you piece from piece if you cause her any distress. She doesn't need you to act all high and mighty right now. Cyborg, brace yourself."

Cyborg immediately straightened up, his fingers slightly twitched. Something clicked into his head "You don't tell me what happen. I'll call the police station." Turning to me, I'm sorry this happened, Rae."

He looked so defeated. "I'll be fine, Cyborg. Thanks for bringing the food." A slightly smile at him.

"Who could pass up Beast boy's homemade French toast?" He tried to return my smile, then turned and exited the room. I jumped slightly, as his fist connects with the wall and curse angrily out in the hall.

Beast boy morphed into a cat and went under the bed, growling lowly when my aunt got too close. She took some steps back and I downed the glass of orange juice gratefully before digging into the food slowly.

"We should go over your options, Raven. Abortion spells, the purification ritual, or just give the baby away." Helena said

"Or keep her," my mother quietly added.

"Ariella, please keep your opinion to yourself on this matter." She snapped back.

"She is my daughter, Helena. I would like to assist her." Ariella lowered her hood. Fidgeting with her fingers, she uttered with a thick tone, "I made the mistake of giving away my baby and I have regretted it since day one. Raven, don't make that mistake. After you see that little girl, after you hold her, you will never be able to forget it." Tears fell down her face. "You will never be able to forgive yourself. There may even be days you want to die rather than know someone else is raising your baby."

Beast boy came out and curled into her lap, trying to calm her down, when she sat on the foot of the bed. He looked rather cute as a cat, I had to admit. She stroked his head and he purred contently. However, it quickly turned to a growl when Helena got up. She rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"The purification ritual is an option that will allow you to keep the baby without any worries, Rachel. It's the best option." Saying with an emotionless tone.

"It's too risky," I told her before biting into my eggs. "Is this tofu? Why on Earth does Cyborg make such a fuss about it? It's not half bad."

"Carefully, honey. Don't want to upset your stomach" she spoke kindly

"I could live off this, Mother. Beast boy makes the best French toast." His little ear twitched, before jumping from my mother's lap and morphing. He pulled open the door as a young woman raised her fist to knock.

"Hello, Dr. Mejia. Your patient is just eating a bit of breakfast. The lady on the bed is her mother, she's welcome to stay, but I'll be dragging that one out of here." Helena scowled before vanishing and I pushed away my tray, Beast Boy grabbed it with one hand and with the other brushed my palm. "I'll be right outside, okay? Holler if you need me, Rae."

The exam only took half an hour then I was free to shower. Starfire came in and helped me to my room then into the bathroom with my mother following her. While she conjured up several wonderful smelling hair potions, I began to meditate to heal myself, I could feel Starfire watching me carefully. As I drifted back down I opened my eyes and found that my bathroom had been transform into something you'd find in the Victorian era. I thanked her plentifully but she waved it off, still working her magic, I started a shower but at the protest of my muscles turned it into a bath. Starfire left as my mother conjured up a fluffy bathrobe and some slippers for me. Even my towels were transformed into something better. She closed her eyes and I recognized the spells she was working as ones to transform someone else's bathroom.

"Whose bathroom are you redoing?"

In a distracted tone, "That lovely friend of yours, dear. Starfire, I believe. She could use a quiet place. Everyone could of course. If you'd like, I could redo your room. I can make it very elegant yet dark as you like. It'll be better for you during your pregnancy, darling. Your bed looks outrageously uncomfortable."

"I was young when I conjured that up, Mother. You can have at it, if you want. You've gone through a demonic pregnancy before. You know more than me."

"I wasn't as small as you though, darling. I was older, a lot taller, and not so skinny. You're still the size of a seventeen year old."

"Not chest wise," I muttered looking down at them. She laughed and I smiled a tad. "I know I'm small. Hopefully that will only affect how small the baby will be."

A knock on the door interrupted what she was going to answer. Beast boy called, "Dude, you decent?"

"Just come in, Gar." He opened the door, with his eyes closed, and came inside. He fumbled looking for a spot to sit as he explained that the police put Damon into the database and pulled a print that wasn't mine from the roof to put on the file. If he raped again, they'd get him.

"Now all we have to do is figure out your baby situation." He added with a serious tone, eyes still shut.

"I'll have a decision by the end of the week hopefully. All I know is either I raise her or my mother does. I know you're about to offer, mother. We are linked remember?"

She smiled and sat next to the tub. "Yes, well, I was about to. You are so young and have a big life ahead of you and I don't think a baby will do much to help you live that life. And Azarath's a fantastic environment for a baby."

"I know. I'll think on it, all right?" sighing resigned.

"Of course. I'll be back when you have a decision. Garfield, keep Helena away from Raven, okay? She's always trying to abort the pregnancy." With that said she opened a portal flashed me a small smile and stepped through. Beast boy morphed into a wolf and curled up by the door and I knew he didn't plan on leaving me alone for a minute anymore. I felt safe with him by the door. I knew he would stop anyone from bugging me stay till I wanted to leave. That left me plenty of time to think. At least until all the bubbles were gone, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

 **I am sorry this took so long, I am having a bit of writer's block. Plus I have no motivation. I hope its not rushed. But its here. Thanks for the love. Btw I do not own the teen titans this is DC crap blah blah blah.**

(Beast boy's POV)

I didn't want to leave her it felt wrong leaving her, I loved her. But look where my silence has left us. Today is first morning of Raven's second month of pregnancy, getting up in my cat form to stretch at the foot of her huge bed, she groaned and turned onto her back. She looked like an angel, hell she was an angel. I padded over to her as I quickly looked at the clock. It flashed 9:30 am. _Shit_. She isn't going to like sleeping in this late. Nuzzling her check I slowly wake her up, my cold nose touching hers. Sighed contently, she pets my head. "Morning, Beast boy. How'd you sleep? Good?" I nodded my head and nuzzled her again, hoping this loving reaction to me last.

"What time is…Oh," Running to the bathroom, clutching her stomach the entire way. Morphing quickly, I followed her to the bathroom, she is on her knees clutching the toilet. I held back her hair, rubbing her back with my other hand. "Its okay, Rae…err…Raven. It's normal in the second month." I spent the last 2 nights read that stupid _what to expect when expecting_. Robin wanted all of us to read it so that we could raven as much as possible. I have never thought it was going to come in handy.

"This is one specific ass kid," she complained before vomiting again. I kept rubbing her back, when she was done, she brushed her teeth and I slipped out so she could bath. Taking the time to take my shower in my bathroom and change before bolting back to her room just as she was getting out.

She pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and a loose black t-shirt before turning to me. "Everything's getting tight."

"No, that's all in your head. But we can go shopping today." She nods at me.

"Please. Who is coming to replace me? "

"Bumble bee is arriving today to help out while you're on maternity leave." I stress to her. "Robin said with her around, I can skip a couple fights."

"Why would you need to skip fights?" Raven brushed her hair then moved to make her bed. I moved to help quickly.

"To keep an eye on you. They don't even need me but you do." She rolled her eyes at me, I glanced at the corner of her room that was empty. "What's that about?"

"Mother left that area open, if I decide to keep the little bundle from hell, to put her bassinet there." I laughed and she sank into her reading chair. "I'm not joking." She said with a deadpan face.

"I know it feels like hell now but it's supposed to get better. We've read the books. If it makes you feel better, you only have two months before the morning sickness will stop again, hopefully." A sarcastic laugh came out of her throat, apparently, that didn't help.

She whimper, "I hate pregnancy."

Kneeling down at her feet, my voice soft and husky, "I have a guaranteed plus side, if you want it."

"I'll take anything."

"Pregnant women get all the homemade French toast they want."

"Thank god for that," she said with a smile. Jumping up I grab her hand and gently pull her to me. With a light kiss on her forehead we are out of the room and head to the kitchen. With a slight smile on my lips, I thank whatever god is listening that she didn't throw me out of a window. Opening the fridge I began to pull out all the ingredients.

She plops down at the counter, watching me prepare breakfast. "Better make enough for everyone else, Gar."

"Fuck no. This is only for you, my poor, sweet girl." Freezing, I just realized what I just said. She laughed and leaned back on her hands, I continue grabbing the pan.

"Is that French toast I smell?" Cyborg came into the room, beginning to set the table.

"Cool your jets, tin man. I'm only cooking for our resident mommy this morning. You can make your own."

"Aw, come on. Morning, Rae." He gives her a side hug, she leans into him.

"Morning." She looked so beautiful when she smiled at him before closing her eyes.

Sighing, "Let's not argue, man. I'll show you how to make it the way I do."

"All right!" Cyborg grinned, he moved slowly and Raven picked up her head, just to slump it into the heel of her hand. He opened the refrigerator, finding some bacon to cook.

' _Poor pigs_.' thinking quietly, last thing I wanted was to piss Rae off.

Feeling Rae staring at us, a blush slowly crept its way onto my cheeks. I turn to Cy, "So, we're going to the mall today to get Raven some comfortable clothes. Need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Are you going to take Star with you?" quickly shaking my head, he turn to Raven "Rae, when do you expect to start showing?"

"The book said as early as three months, Cy. But she's so small." Answering for her, Expressing my concern. She is 5 feet 6 inches and 135 pounds. I was 6 feet 2 inches. I feel like the jolly green giant compared to Raven. Maybe that was why I always thought of her as small. During my inner monologue I totally missed the conversation around me.

"I'm not that small, you guys. I'm healthy weight, that's all." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

In a sleepy voice, "We should've slept longer."

I chuckled, "You get mad at me if I let you sleep in. Though nine o'clock is not sleeping in. Maybe. Eleven? Okay. Twelve? No that is sleeping in."

"You have different sleep patterns than I do. You don't have to get up with me." She pouted. Her bottom lip pushed out, thoughts of my biting it swirled in my head. I quickly shook them off.

"We're currently sharing a bed, Rae. Cat or no cat, I can still tell when you get up."

"Still on that protective kick, huh?" Cyborg glanced at me, laughing under his breath.

Glaring at him, "Would you like to run by me what happened the last time I left her alone and unprotected?"

He held up his hands defensively "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"She needs me to keep her safe."

"I don't." she whispered quietly.

I looked at her, shock written across my face for sure.

"But I don't mind you keeping me safe. I know better than to let my guard down now, of course. But it's nice to feel protected." She quickly added.

I smiled at her gratefully before turning back to the task at hand. Once everyone had eaten, Cyborg announced he was headed to garage to work on his 'baby. I think that its code for something, either that or he needs a girlfriend bad. Gathering the dishes I quickly loaded them into the dishwasher before heading to put on some shoes to leave. Raven sat there watching me the entire time, I blushed. This woman is the picture of beautiful. The sun warming her grey skin, she was fiddling with her purple hair. We quickly stop to pick up our hologram rings and shoes. The rings are a necessity, the last thing you want is for the public to swarm us, and I found that out the hard way. We jumped into the elevator and headed to the garage.

I'd finally gotten a motorcycle, I loved showing it off. But Raven and I decided to take her little Blue convertible to the mall instead of that. She agreed to let me drive since she doesn't like to so much, opening the door for her in a very gentleman like fashion. Cyborg chuckled

My finger got caught in the car door by accident, when I closed it for her. Fuck!

Cyborg laughed even harder! Wincing, "Shut up, man! I think it's broken. Or fractured at least."

"Want me to look at it?" he started to exam it.

But my hand glowed a light blue and the finger was healed. Raven smiled softly at me.

Cyborg eyed us. A look of mischief spread across his face

I ignored him, slipping into the driver's seat, I turned to Raven. "Thanks, angel." Quickly turning on the car and putting it into drive. She nodded and reached for the radio. We shopped for three hours, buying things to hide Raven's pregnancy once she began to show. Raven eventually told me her feet were getting tired. _My poor sweet girl_. Without a thought, I hoisted her onto my back, much to her amusement, and carried her to the food court for some lunch. Glancing at the reflection of us, we look like a couple mall rats, you know those people that spend all day, every day at the mall. I loved treating her like this. Being normal with her. I don't even know what this is, but I'm not going to push it. If this is all she wants that is fine with me, if she wants more that cool too. With this new attitude, we talked about miscellaneous things before I finally asked the one question no one had touched in two months.

"Have you decided if you wanted to keep her yet?" Biting into my veggie burger as her eyes narrowed. Crap I hit a nerve.

"No." She sighed annoyed. "Mother found someone who would do so much better, Gar. My old friend, actually. Her name's Susan. She's half fire demon and very sweet. She already has a little boy. He's someone she's taken in. She can't have her own. If I gave the baby to her, she'd be safe and have two parents instead of just one." She finished in a monotone voice.

"Rave, you're only looking at the things other people have to offer. But you have a lot to offer as well. For one, you're her mother. For another, you're incredibly smart and you know how to deal with your powers better than anyone. I mean, what happens if she ends up with you powers and no one can teach her to control them? You're caring, smart, strong, and inspirational. You could be a great mother, Rae. You just have to try."

She looked at me and nodded slowly. "You're right. I haven't even been trying to think of keeping her. She's my flesh and blood and I don't want her. I could do it if I tried." My heart began to race. _Did she just say I was right_? I wanted to pump my fist in the air, but with great restraint I resisted.

"Exactly. And the little one would have four other people to look after her with you. That's something any kid would love. Plus, you said that demon dude wanted her. That's why he targeted you. She'll need to be protected." _And you will too._

"Yeah. Okay. I'll think about it some more but no promises. She's still a long way off." Nodding, I asked if she wanted ice cream. She smiled and nodded. "And Beast boy? Thank you."

"Anytime, Rae." I beamed at her before heading for the ice cream shop. When I got back, she had teleported all our bags to the Tower and was chatting with her mother, who had appeared in normal human clothes.

"You're sure?" her mother's light monotone voice filled my ears.

"Positive. When the mood swings hit, I'll just stay in my room for longer than usual. It'll be perfectly safe."

"All right. Oh, hello, Garfield." She said noticing me.

"Hi, Ariella. Here you go, Raven. Would you like some ice cream, ma'am?" my manners suddenly kicked in.

"No, thank you. Raven and I were discussing her coming to Azarath for her pregnancy's remaining time. But she wants to stay here." She looked me up and down. "Of course, you'll have to come to Azarath for the birth, dear. Earth doctors might have trouble if the baby takes after her father."

"I know, Mother. I'll teleport to Azarath the minute I go into labor. But Lady Artemis cannot be present." I nodded in agreement.

"I know, darling. She's not happy with you at all, of course, but she won't be a problem."

"I hope not."

"Same here." taking Raven's hand, holding my breath. I continued as she laid her head on my shoulder. "But it wouldn't matter if she was. I could totally take her."

She rolled her eyes, popping her head up. "As if. Magic always trumps animal."

"Not necessarily, your aunt has a devastating fear of spiders." Ariella said with a wicked grin.

Raven laughed and I chuckled, then looked at Ariella. "That's irrational. Spiders don't attack unless you pose a threat. I'll never understand that fear."

"That's because you know everything there is to know about animals, Gar. Normal people don't know the inner workings of the animalistic mind." Rae rebutted me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"There's no such thing as normal." Ariella said with a resolution.

It was 4:30, when we started towards the car. I carried Raven on my back because she was refusing to tell me if her feet still hurt. Raven and Ariella were talking about some key facts of demonic pregnancies.

"I know this sounds weird but that baby will be precise. All demonic pregnancies are." Ariella explained, as I set Raven in her seat. Raven gasp, I glanced up I noticed a guy standing by a fire red jaguar.

Raven reached for me. The demon started towards us and she completely froze. I leapt in front of his path. My animal senses completely took over, tackling him to the ground. "You bastard!" I began to beat the living shit out of him. Eventually, Raven was able to move again. She pulled her knees up and hid her face in them. A feral growl ripped itself from my throat and I was once again trying to rip the jackass to shreds. Suddenly, he was gone. My head whipped around looking for him.

Ariella held Raven close. "I sent him to the Azarathian council for punishment." She said looking at my confused face. "We still enforce the death penalty, thankfully."

Trying to calm down Raven, she was shaking, I could smell fear in the air. "It's okay, darling."

I looked at my hands as Raven did. They were drenched in that fucker's blood. "Can I enforce that?"

"No, you can't. You won't become a murderer on my watch." She looked at me grimly, turning to Raven "It's all right, Raven. No, no. Stay sitting. You're shaking."

I brought one hand to my nose and sniffed before grimacing. "Disgusting."

Ariella waved her hand and erased the blood that had found its way onto me. Thanking her, I rushed to Raven and put my now clean hand to her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She nodded before hiding her face in my chest. "I want to go home." She clutched my shirt in her hands and I nodded understandingly. I am an idiot, I probably scared the shit out of her, with a low soft voice,

"Then I'll take you home. I promise to keep you safe, Raven. Forever." I meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okay, first off if there are mistakes please pm, so I can fix them. 2** **nd** **there is a revised lemon at the end. It was apparently too graphic. So, If you don't want to read it skip it. I will warn you when its coming** **3** **rd** **I couldn't care less if some of you hate it. Don't read it then. Lastly, Enjoy**

(Raven's POV)

Beast boy promised to always protect me just two weeks ago and hasn't left my side unless I needed to bath or use the restroom. He gives me the privacy I need or ask for but other than that, I'm under constant surveillance. But do I mind? No, actually I quite enjoy it. My mother pops in every three days to check on me. My aunt Helena showed up exactly a week after my baby's father decided to stop by. She tried to persuade me to do the purification ritual. It's a horrid ritual in which they place the child in a bath of holy water. It burns you, if you have even one drop of demonic blood within you. In most cases, the baby or child goes into shock from the pain and dies. I was five when they attempted the ritual on me. But my powers lashed out and ripped open the tub, spilling the water everywhere. The head monk, who strongly opposed the ritual, lifted me up and held me close until I stopped shaking and screaming rather demonically.

Helena said that if my powers hadn't lashed out, the ritual would have succeeded and I would be a regular empath.

Looking at her with an incredulous look, "No, it would not have. I would've slipped into shock and died like so many other babies," shaking from the memory "I was five and barely soaking in that stuff. I can't even imagine the pain for a baby that's completely covered in that glop. My little girl will never go through that. She's mine and I'm not afraid of you like my mother was."

Beast boy beamed when I said that the baby growing within me was mine, I realized that I wanted the baby. She was mine and that wasn't changing. Ever.

"Tell Mother that I would like some help picking a name, would you?" Helena was so mad; she vanished without replying.

Beast boy grinned at me, placing his warm hand over mine. "That's the Raven I know and lo...like a lot. You hungry? I'll go make you something. Decaffeinated tea too?"

"Sure." I smiled at him and lifted my book on what to expect during pregnancy. "Could you maybe make me some tofu eggs and waffles?" my stomach flipped in agreement.

"Sure!" Then he dashed out and I settled down in my chair to read. I just couldn't focus. My thoughts turned to Beast boy seemed too eager to cater to my every desire. As much as I wanted too, I didn't abuse that. I always asked politely and got what I could on my own.

By the third month of pregnancy, Beast boy was sleeping in my overstuffed chair. Fourth month, he slept in his room but was always there when I woke. I was beginning to miss him and a week into my fourth; I started refusing to let him into my room in the morning. I even stuffed a towel at the space of the door to keep him from going under. For some strange reason, I was mad at him for giving me space. I wanted him in my bed as a cat every night. I wanted him to hold me after a nightmare and nuzzle my neck with his furry head to wake me up every morning. But he apparently didn't want the same. I don't even know where we stand anymore, if we are just friends or something more.

However, he'd wait outside my door with a tray of food for me every morning, begging until I let him in. I started telling him I wasn't hungry and keeping him out entirely. All I wanted was to draw him close and sleep in peace. But of course that doesn't happen. Then one day, there was whimpering after a nastily told him to go the hell away. I heard him pawing at my door and whimpering pathetically.

"Go away!" Screaming at him

He whimpered even louder but I continued to ignore him. "Raven! Please! What did I do wrong? Have I been bothering you too much? If you want me to leave you alone, I will. But you're not eating and I made you French toast. Please? I'll leave the minute you have the tray."

"GO AWAY!" I spoke, as I hear the light bulb blow in the hall way.

"Friend Raven? Perhaps I may enter?" a different voice said.

I slid the door open with my powers and Starfire, carrying Beast boy's tray, stepped inside. Thank god it's her, I am fucking starving! I saw Garfield behind her with a heartbroken expression but my anger refused to flatter. _He doesn't really want to see me. He just feels guilty_. I frowned at this thought.

"Please, what has friend Beast boy done to upset you?" her kind voice, pulled me out of my daze. Slamming the door shut, I look up at her, and she lays down my tray.

"I want…. "How do I finish this sentence? I look at her with a loss of words. She sinks down to me and hugs me softly. I put my head on her shoulder, grabbing a piece French toast I take a bite. Depression takes over slightly.

Starfire firmly at me "I think this is the rushing of the hormones?"

I look at her with an emotionless face, was I having mood swings. Starfire began to rub my arm up and down. "It will be the all right. Can I let Friend Beast Boy in?" I nod at her "Then I will go. Call if you need me friend!"

As soon as Starfire Opened the door, Beast boy darted through as a cat and was suddenly by my side. He morphed into himself and grabbed my little fleece blanket. She quickly shut the door and left.

He carefully covered my exposed legs and, in his human form, nuzzled my forehead. "Better?"

"Go away, Logan. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Annoyed with his caring tone.

"Are those mood swings kicking in? I haven't done anything to make you mad! I've even kept my distance!"

"Maybe I don't want you to keep your distance, you dolt." Glowering at him, as I take another bite.

"You don't? But you like having your space. Sides, I haven't been that far. Just outside your door." He looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed.

"What?" I stare at him with a face of shock.

He shrugged and sat down next to my chair. "I've just been outside your door. Or down the hall in the nursery I've been making for you. I've actually been sleeping outside your door. There are multiple animal forms that make it easy to sleep out there."

"You haven't been that far then? Why don't you just stay with me in here?" I knew then and now that I sounded needy and whiny but I was pregnant! I wanted him with me at all frigging times! Hell, I would've welcomed him into my baths with me. What? I want beast boy? Hell yeah! I want this to be permanent. "I mean, you didn't have a problem with it before."

"I thought maybe I was being a tad annoying. But if it's okay, I'd love to keep you company again." His eyes twinkled happily and his face split into a grin at my soft smile.

"It's definitely okay. Thanks for breakfast." His face softened from grinning far too brightly to a tender, loving smile. "You're welcome."

So, he was back in my bed. For the first few nights, he was an animal of some sort. But then I decided I wanted to curl up in his arms. He didn't question me when I made the request. He welcomed me into his strong, protective arms and held me tightly to him. He smelled amazingly, my stomach settled immediately. I slept with my back pressed to his chest eventually, when it wasn't so awkward and timid, and he took to burying his face in the crook of my neck. I wondered for a while if that was uncomfortable then figured if it was, he wouldn't do it. I wondered if he felt the same as I did, what if he was doing all this just to appease me, out of guilt. This thought depressed me. I inhaled his scent, I began to drift off in his arms.

I woke up the morning of my fifth month and smiled when the urge to vomit didn't occur. I put my hand over the little lump and whispered, "Thank you, my little perfectionist."

I slipped out of bed and danced around a bit, happy to not be throwing up my life anymore. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Beast boy sitting up in bed, staring at me. "No more morning sickness, my angel?"

"No, actually. I'm going back to bed now." He sat up all the way and watched as I slipped back under my blankets. "Stop staring." My cheeks were bright red. Oh Azar! He called me angel, how does he do that!

He laughed and lay back down, wrapping his strong arms around me and drawing me close so my back was against his bare chest. "I'm just glad you're happy, love. Should I fix your breakfast now or when we wake back up?"

"Later, please. You're very warm and smell good," murmured sleepily.

He chuckled and held me tighter. "Sorry I forgot a shirt last night. You didn't give me much time to get ready for bed, angel."

"It's okay. Go to sleep now, Garfield." As I was slipping into sleep, the alarm began to go off and the red light flashed in my room. _God damn it!_

Beast boy carefully moved his arm from under me and bolted. I sighed and pulled on my cloak before crossing to the window to watch the T-car leave. Beast boy waved to me before jumping in the backseat, followed by Bumble Bee. I sighed and looked down. I really wished I could go but that was one of the troubles being pregnant caused.

I clicked on my small TV to watch the news channel that always filmed the fights while I read through yet another book of baby names. Mother had told me to wait until I actually saw my little one but I still wanted to think on it. Narrow it down a bit maybe. I glanced at the screen and saw that it was Control Freak that had caused the alert. _That over grown Couch Potato!_ As the others fought the monster Control Freak had brought out of the television, Beast boy went after Control Freak himself from behind. He was an expert at sneaking up on people, the truth of that made me smile. The camera woman began to talk about how I was once again absent from the fight.

"No duh, lady. Sometimes, I wonder how she got her job, my love," I said aloud, talking to my baby as I placed a hand on my barely expanded stomach.

"Daddy better get home soon or we'll miss our class. I don't understand why I have to go to that horrible thing anyway. It'll be a lot of pregnant women gushing about how excited they are even though they probably don't even know what the gender is yet. And none of their babies are part demon so they don't have to hope that their little angel doesn't look like their monster father. Not that it'd be your fault if you did. I would just really like it if you didn't. But your father is a shape-shifter demon so you could change your appearance later on if you do look like him." I had been calling Gar her daddy for about 3 weeks, always when I'm alone or in my mind. I just can't help but look at him in that way. I want him to be the father of my children, my love, mine completely.

Suddenly, she kicked against my hand. I gasped and smiled brightly. "Oh Azar! That's the first time I've really felt you kick! Daddy going to be so excited!"

By the time the others were home, I was bathed and ready to go. The baby had been making herself known every time I stopped moving. Hurrying to the common room to greet the others, they had to feel it.

Beast boy beamed at me before collapsing into a chair. "Morning, Rae."

"Morning. Did that smack hurt?" I asked; referring to the hit I'd seen him take during the fight.

He shook his head. "Stung a bit, that's all. Nothing to worry about. How do you feel this morning?"

"Great. Starfire, come here." Star did as told and I took her hand. She gasped as my little one moved about. "She's been making herself known like crazy all morning. Gar, come feel."

He beamed as he felt her. "Hey, little dudette. How ya doing in there?" He knelt down and I laughed at him.

"You're so weird, Gar." He beamed up at me. Bumble Bee Looked at me hesitantly, obviously wanting to feel the baby without upsetting me. I reach for her hand, and place it where my little one was currently making an appearance.

"Oh, Girl that is amazing!" she said, removing her hand.

"Cy! Want to feel…Oh." Beast boy rubbed the back of his head and looked away awkwardly.

Cyborg looked down and sighed. "No feeling, dude."

"Wait a sec! I've got an idea. Rae," he turned to me and whispered in my ear is idea. I nodded in agreement and he put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder. "Put your cheek to her stomach, Cy. You'll be able to feel that way."

"That okay, Rae?" he looked at me with a hopeful stare.

"Of course. It's amazing to feel, Victor. You shouldn't miss out on that." As my 'older brother' knelt down to feel my baby kick, I couldn't help but think about how unfair it was that he didn't get to feel. 'I could fix that. Not permanently, of course. I don't have the healing abilities to replace entire limbs. But for short periods of time. I'll need Garfield's help though,

"That's so cool! And it's normal for that to happen after five months?" he smiled hugely at me.

"Yes."

"Is it normal for you to be so small after four months?" Robin asked as he stepped forward.

"Of course, Robin. Some people remain small and able to hide their pregnancy for ages." I grabbed Robin's hand. "Come on then. Feel."

He smiled as my little girl kicked against his hand. "Wow. Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"You want kids, right?" He grasped Starfire's hands and looked at her curiously. Her eyes widened when she realized he was serious and she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes! A million times yes! But we must marry first."

"How are the wedding plans going?" I asked as Beast boy wrapped his arms around me, dragged me onto his lap, and whispered, "Is this okay?"

"Sure," I whispered back before Starfire began to speak. "We have decided on next month for the marriage. My family will be coming down and my king will join us before the traditional earth ceremony. Raven, you will be my honor of the maid, yes? Cyborg will be walking me down the aisle because my king does not want to participate in the earth ceremony. You will walk with friend Beast boy, for he is the best man."

Beast boy buried his face in my neck, ignoring the fact that everyone was in the room, and inhaled deeply. Y _ou're scent is amazing. It's so soothin_ g he thought to me.

Robin cocked an eyebrow, Cyborg gave a curious look, and Starfire tilted her head to the side. Bumble Bee Looked at us lovely. I quickly try to calm my heart.

 _You thoughts are escaping into my head, Rae._ Beast boy chuckled.

 _You're making everyone look at us funny_.

 _And everyone else thinks I'm acting too much like a lover._

"Well, I'd like to be your maid of honor, Star. It's a tremendous honor. Thank you."

"You are most welcome." She hesitated, "Why is Beast boy being overly affectionate in that manner?"

"I think he's trying to fall asleep. Apparently my scent is soothing. So he's probably using it to go back to sleep despite everyone talking and such." lying quickly, trying to fight the blush that is working its way to my cheeks.

"Actually, I'm listening to your pulse. It's too slow."

"Is not." I murmur to him, "So, did you pick your dress yet?"

Starfire shook her head. "Will you come with me to select it?"

"Of course. When?"

"Tomorrow. You have a very busy day today, yes? A doctor's appointment then that class. Are you prepared for those things?"

"Unfortunately. I'm not looking forward to that class. I've read enough books to know what to do during labor."

Starfire solemnly shook her head. "You have not, friend. Books cannot teach you everything."

"I'm offended by that statement," I replied before closing my eyes and leaning back against Beast boy. For some reason, my little one moved about more when I was uncomfortable or anxious. I took Gar's hand and guided it so he could feel her moving. "She no like it when Mommy's upset, huh?"

"I don't want to go to that class, Gar." I whisper to him.

"No one's making you. I just really think it'd help you be prepared." He buried his face in my neck and whispered, "But you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Okay, fine. Which thing is first?"

He grinned at me and said, "Doctor." I groaned.

I found myself sitting with my head bowed and my hands in my lap in the waiting room of my doctor's office. It took two hours for Beast boy to convince me to go to that stupid class. Beast boy was sketching something in the chair next to me but kept looking up and nudging me.

"Nothing's wrong! Stop doing that!" He jumped and everyone in the waiting room looked up. I bowed my head again, my hair falling to hide my face, and turned bright red. _Damn it. Now I look like an ass_.

A young woman to my right chuckled and said, "First pregnancy, dear? You haven't even noticed the mood swings have kicked in, huh?"

Her words made everyone look away so I gave her a grateful smile. "I guess not. Either that or he's just really annoying."

"Yeah, that's always it," Beast boy muttered, turning back to his sketchbook.

The woman laughed. "Funny. It's always good when the father's so good looking."

"Father? No way, miss. He's my best friend." Beast boy beamed at me. "I don't like blondes."

He stuck his tongue at me and I inwardly sighed. 'I hate these holographic rings. I miss his green eyes.'

Would you like your book before you start pissing people off?"

"No, actually, I think I'll go for the record at pissing people off," I replied sarcastically.

He handed it to me from my bag then dragged my gently into his lap and read over my shoulder. "Yuck. Romance."

"Oh, shut up, Logan."

"It's Garfield, Roth."

Several little kids giggled. "He's named like that cat!"

"Man, that's embarrassing."

I laughed and snuggled into his chest. "Oh. Baby's kicking."

He put his hand over my womb and grinned. "She's probably laughing at me too."

"I am definitely not naming her anything embarrassing like that. Though I was thinking Adelpha or Ahava."

"Can I ask why or will you bite my head off?" He kissed my neck to make up for his comment so I told him my reasons. "They both mean love. And I love my baby."

"That is a really good reason, Rae." He kissed my cheek. Then a nurse called, "Rachel Roth?"

"That's me." I took a deep breath and stood up. Beast boy smiled reassuringly and stood up too. "Let's up this goes well."

"It will." He took my hand and kissed it. "Just relax. I'll be right there the whole time."

"I hate those blue eyes." He laughed before grabbing my bag and tucking my book inside with his sketch book and leading me towards the nurse.

(BB's POV)

She blushed, looking down, and moved aside so Raven and I could pass.

 _You think you're so charming, don't you_ , Raven asked my telepathically.

 _Girls like that are easy. Goths are harder. It's the blue eyes, I swear it. Nothing to do with me._ I held her hand as the woman led us to a room. I helped Raven onto the table and the doctor joined us a few moments later, bringing in a portable machine. The doctor, a blonde woman, about 5ft 9in looked about late 30s, she smiled at us with a warm smile.

She shut the door and smiled. "All right. Robin told me you'd be coming, Raven, Beast boy. You can remove the rings." We quickly removed our rings.

"Dr. Mejia, right?"

"Yes. That is me, if you'll just get comfortable, Raven, we'll start. I know you want to do this quickly I have just a few questions. Has anything been abnormal with the pregnancy?"

"Except for the uncanny time she keeps, no."

"Now, what do you mean by that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"My morning sickness started on the exact day that started my second month and it ended today, the first day of my fifth month." Raven chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "But my mother told me that with most half-demon pregnancies that's normal."

"Well, I suppose. Now, what have you been eating? We wouldn't want you malnourished."

"All I want is tofu eggs, bacon, and French toast. Of veggie burgers. Very often."

"You're slim but nothing to worry about there. All right. Lie out and we'll do a quick ultrasound." She stuck her head out and brought a woman in blue scrubs, she looked to be in her late 40s. "This is Heather, she will doing your ultrasound."

I took Raven's hand as the technician began to spread some gel on her stomach, which she'd lifted her shirt to reveal. She shivered and said, "It's very, very cold."

"It'll warm up in a minute. Okay. Ready?" Heather said warmly

Raven nodded and I moved so I could see the monitor too. Heather began to move the wand thing over her skin and I could make out the outline of a little baby.

"It's a girl, definitely. She seems healthy in there. Do you have a name yet?"

"Not yet. Options, yes. Name, no."

"Well, it'll come to you." She pointed to the baby's head and said, "Look at that. It appears she has a pointed ear."

"Really?"

"Yes. But don't worry; I'm not seeing any tails."

Raven smiled. "I'd be fine with her having one. So long as she's not scaly."

"What about red?" questioning her.

"No, that'd be fine. Just no scales."

"At least you're open-minded." She nudged me. Hard. I whimpered and rubbed my side. "Mommy's mean."

"You're annoying."

Both women chuckled, the technician removed the wand and handed Raven a towel to whip off the gel. "I'll go get those pictures for you."

"I am going to grab some pamphlets and stuff for you, said Dr. Mejia. The technician left wheeling out the machine and the doctor right after.

"Thank you." I snatched the towel from Raven and began to whip off her stomach.

"I'm not helpless, Garfield." She's so cute when she's angry.

"I know. But I'm helping anyway." Then I pulled down her shirt to cover her stomach and helped her to sit up. "You're so testy today." I couldn't help it. I kissed her. She treaded her fingers into my hair and held on to me, keeping my lips pressed to hers. I closed my eyes and held her tightly.

She sighed, leaning her forehead against mine. "I'll be nicer." She was smiling. I took it as a good sign. I lifted her up and sat down to wait for the doctor with her in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes, cuddling into my chest.

"But wait. If I'm mean, I get kissed?"

"No. You're just cute when you're angry." She laughed slightly and held tighter to me. The doctor came in and she slipped on her ring then slipped mine onto my finger.

"Here you are. The pictures from the ultrasound." She said with a light smile.

"Is that all? We're done?"

"Yes. You can head on out. Rachel, I advise you to eat more. You're healthy but you are eating for two, dear."

"I already eat double to portions, doctor. I just can't seem to gain more weight than I already have." She shifted to look at him.

"It's true, ma'am. I've been cooking her anything and everything but she doesn't seem to gain weight."

She nodded and handed Raven the photos. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day and call me if you need anything."

"Thank you." Raven slipped out of my lap and led the way out to her car. I opened her door for her and smiled at her. She paused and pressed a kiss to my lips before sliding into the passenger seat. _I really like today_.

"What's next?" she asked after I was in the driver's seat.

"You know, let's skip that class. Your mother's explained a lot more than that will ever do. Ready for lunch?" My heart felt like it was soaring, this beautiful girl wanted me. I don't know if it was going to last but I will be damned if I don't enjoy it.

"Most definitely. How about some subs?"

I put it in reverse, checked behind me twice both ways, then pulled out. "I do better on motorcycles. Cars are not my thing." Raven touched my hand to calm me down.

"Want me to drive?" I shook my head and drove towards a dinner I knew about and hoped Raven would like.

"What about Azalea?

"Sorry?"

"For a name. Azalea. It's a Greek name. I found it in one of my name books today. It means flower, basically."

I laughed. "That's a great name, Rae. How's that spelled?"

"A-Z-A-L-E-A. And Hazel as a middle name."

"Sounds perfect. It's not embarrassing and it's pretty."

"Azalea Hazel Roth. That's perfect. It's decided. Her name is Azalea."

"Hello, Azalea." tenderly putting my hand on Raven's stomach and she smiled, putting hers over mine. "You're Mommy's smart, isn't she? She found the perfect name and didn't even have to see you."

"Well, exotic names are the best kind." She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"This diner I know where you can get anything you want, angel." She smiled even more, threading our fingers together because I wasn't reaching over to touch her stomach anymore. "She's going to be amazing, I just know it. I mean, with you as a mother…" I couldn't help it, she was so perfect.

Raven blushed slightly but kept her eyes shut. "Flatterer."

"It's my job. All right, sweetheart. We're here." I got out and came around to open Raven's door. I took her hand again and led her inside. The waitress that knew me maybe just a little too well greeted us and got us seated before going to get the drinks I requested right off. Raven watched the woman carefully and I knew she'd figure out I'd slept with her. I've had a lot of lovers, to be honest. But I thought this one had quit working here.

"How many girls have you slept with and why do we keep bumping into them?" her voice had an irritated tone.

I looked down, my ears sagging, and said, "Lots of girls. I'm always safe though, if that makes it any better. And I thought she didn't work here anymore." _Like that's going to help my case._

Hannah set our drinks down and brushed her hand against mine before whispering in my ear, "It's really good to see you again, Gar."

"Nice to see you too, Hannah." Raven's eyes narrowed, I am in deep shit, why didn't I pick a different restaurant? "Could you give us a moment, please?"

She winked before swaying her hips on her way to another table. Raven looked into her mug of tea and sighed. I needed to fix this.

"I didn't like her all that much, honestly. She just offered. And saying no when someone gives me a sad face is difficult." I put my hand on hers. "Cut a dude some slack. I'm out of that phase, Rae."

Yanking her hand away from mine, "What phase?" She leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"The one where I sleep with every girl that offers. Why are you mad at me?"

"Because I'm an idiot, that's why." She looked down and I could've sworn I saw a tear. I jumped to my feet and moved to her side of the booth. She resisted slightly as I sat and pulled her into my arms.

"Don't cry, Raven. I'm sorry. What did I do wrong?"

"Why did you kiss me? You could have any pretty girl you wanted. One that isn't in the situation I'm in."

"Because I really, really like you. Honest. I don't want any pretty girl, I want this beautiful girl sitting with me. I couldn't give a rat's ass if you grew a third eye, I will always want you." She hugged my neck and pulled me into a kiss. She tasted so good and her lips against mine. Soft and inviting, her tongue slowly touches my bottom lip. She lightly sucks, trying to gain entrance. I deepen the kiss, and after a moment, we part. She leans forwards and kisses me again. I heard a sob behind us. Hannah was crying at the sight of us kissing. I didn't care. I wanted Raven only. I put my hands on her face and stroked her lips with my tongue. 'Oh, God. If this is a dream don't wake me up from it.'

I winked at her as another waitress came over and asked for our order. Looking at Rae it was obvious she was tired. We ordered to go.

When we got home, Raven dragged me upstairs and said that she wanted to watch a movie and eat. And because I upset her earlier, I had to stay with her. Fuck, I would stay with her even if I didn't upset her. Quickly finishing up our food, we curled up together on the bed. "I think I may love you, Rae" the words just flew out of my mouth. I looked down at her. She smiled and snuggled up to me, one hand on her stomach, the other on the back of my head, bringing me in for a kiss.

 **Lemon starts**

I quickly deepen the kiss. Forgetting that she is pregnant, or that we kinda just became a new couple, or even that I didn't even think she was ready for this, My hormones ran loose. Her fingers were in my hair and my hand quickly grabbed her sides. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, a slight moan came from her mouth. Pulling slightly at her, she climbs on my lap. I harden immediately, she pulls away from our kiss to yank off her shirt. Revealing a pair of big grey breast in a lacy black bra. I begin kissing her neck while my left hand travels upward. Feeling the lace fabric in my hand, I pull it down playing with her nipple, while my mouth continues giving her kisses, bites, and licks all over her chest. Her head is thrown back in pleasure. She pulls my head closer to her nipple, understanding what she wanted, I rip the bra completely off her. Lowering my mouth to her breast, I began to suckle. Moaning loudly, I continued my descent, Azalea slightly kicked my hand. My mind finally snaps back into reality, I quickly stop.

"Gar? What's wrong?" Raven looks completely confused.

" Azalea kicked my hand. I don't think…."

She cut me off, "you're fucking kidding me?" She looks straight into my eyes, her violet ones filled with lust "I want this, you didn't force me. And before you mention it, it does not hurt the baby."

My beautiful goddess, what did I do to deserve her. I'm clearly upsetting her, and I don't think I can handle being blue.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she nods quickly. Pulling my shirt off and gently kissing down my stomach. All thoughts go out of my head. I feel her quick little hands on my pants, pulling them and my boxers slowly off.

 **Lemon Ends**

P.O.V. Raven

Fatigue creeps over my body, I climb off of him tenderly, laying down next to him. Gar grabs the covers, and situates himself so that I am laying on his chest.

He sighs, "Oh yeah. I could get used to this. Raven. We need to be careful we might squish Azalea." He wagged his finger at me.

Laughing at him. _Definitely could get used to this_.

"You're gonna have to. You're not going anywhere, got it? Azalea likes you too much."

"You can stop hiding that you've been calling me Daddy." He says nonchalantly.

A blush colors my face, I try to look away. His strong green fingers grasped my chin and made me look at him "Don't be embarrassed. I like it, Rave. She's going to need a father anyway. Why not me?"

"Definitely you." Snuggling into him.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know its been awhile. Life got in the way. I am debating wether to completely rewrite this or just delete it because its total shit. I was so young when I wrote this.


End file.
